Balada rasa Balado
by Hanyo4
Summary: Mengambil waktu pasca perang antar Vers dengan Bumi, dua kubu kini damai akibat pernikahan politik. Namun siapa sangka urusan dapur rumah tangga jadi konsumsi publik? [AR. InaSure]


**Balada Rasa Balado**

**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

**Story © Hanyo4**

**Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**InaSure**

**Alternate Reality (Mungkin)**

**Humor, Romance, Drama**

**WARN : Kata-kata ambigay, Receh, Kentang Krik, W GA JAGO BIKIN RECEH GILS, MON MAP INASURE NISTA CAPE SAYA MASOIN SLAINE MULU, Rated M karena kata-kata vulgar tapi ga ada screen nana-nini, Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai.**

**Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk… diri saya sendiri /gubrak/ Congratz ma self, U did well, Thanks for being alive, Thanks for fighting the battle, and thanks to get S. Si tittle.**

**Dan untuk kalian semua, terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah.**

—_**terimakasih Panda, akhirnya w kesampean nulis Inasure receh.**_

**Bukan ff endorse-an.**

**.**

**.**

Mengambil waktu pasca perang antar Vers dengan Bumi, dimana dunia kini damai dan kedua kubu tak lagi berseteru…

Tidak, bukan damai karena adanya pengkhianatan dari petinggi Vers, Slaine Troyard, atau terbunuhnya panglima Saazbaum. Bukan itu.

Bukan juga karena Putri mahkota Vers, Asseylum memproklamirkan diri sebagai ratu dan menikahi _side chara_-tiada-kontribusi, Klaincain. Jelas bukan itu.

Perang berakhir semenjak terciptanya perjanjian damai—pernikahan antar kubu. Mengejutkan bukan? Bagaimana perang yang bengis itu bisa berakhir hanya dengan pernikahan politik? Cinta selalu menang melawan apapun _coy_.

Pernikahan siapa dengan siapa? Inaho dengan Asseylum? Ah, tidak bung. Tidak se-klise itu. Lagi pula yakin Inaho _straight_? Ia pernah melihat tubuh polos Asseylum tapi tidak punya niat untuk nana-nini. _Oppai _datar bukan permasalahan utamanya.

Siapa sangka kalau Inaho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pelayan setia Asseylum. Bukan Eddelrittuo tentunya, Inaho lebih dari gila untuk jadi seorang pedo. Ia homo.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Slaine Troyard yang kini berubah nama jadi Slaine Saazbaum Troyard setelah diadopsi oleh panglima Saazbaum.

Menikahi Slaine tak semudah mengemudikan _kataphrakt_. Sulit memang meyakinkan petinggi UFE untuk menyetujui ide gila ini. Tapi lebih sulit lagi berhadapan dengan camer—calon mertua yang selalu sedia golok demi mempertahankan kesucian anak angkatnya. Lagipula Slaine sendiri juga malu-malu mau, _tsundere_ memang, cuma yaa… siapa sangka abs Inaho kotak-kotak?

Bak _royal wedding_, pernikahan mereka disiarkan di segala sosial media, mulai dari stasiun televisi, siaran radio, _live instagr*m, _bahkan masuk ke _tranding _nomor satu _y*utube. _Bukan hanya pernikahan yang diliput media, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka pun tak luput dari kamera. _Reality show _rumah tangga InaSure selalu jadi tonton favorit akhir pekan warga bumi maupun Vers. Rapi amad? Kalah saing.

Seperti pagi ini, dimana ayam jantan yang seharusnya berkokok malah sibuk mematuk pemuda bermuka datar yang teridentifikasi sebagai Kaizuka Inaho yang konon tengah panen telur untuk sarapan.

"Oi, _orenji_! Cepat! Jangan malah main kejar-kejaran dengan si Rambo." Teriak Slaine dari dapur.

Sialan memang si Slaine, suaminya lagi dipatuk ayam ia malah sibuk men-_scroll_ _smartphone_nya untuk berburu barang _flashsale _99 sh*ppe.

Inaho yang akhirnya berhasil mengambil dua butir telur dari kandang ayamnya masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan acak kadul, bulu-bulu ayam menempel di atas rambutnya yang seharusnya hitam klimis. "Mau telur dadar atau mata sapi, Slaine?" tanyanya.

Slaine yang kini sibuk siram tanaman di sh*ppe menjawab sekenanya, "_Scrambled egg _saja yang acak-acakan kayak hidup kita."

Inaho mengangguk, tak mempersalahkan kalimat setelah _scrambled egg_. Toh memang setelah menikah, Slaine makin sengklek. Mungkin Inaho harus membuat _notes _untuk mempertemukan Slaine dengan psikiater terbaik di UFE. Bisa saja karena kelamaan di bumi, gaya gravitasi menarik paksa IQ Slaine Troyard hingga turun drastis? Tidak ilmiah memang, tapi kan siapa tahu?

Masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya, Slaine menggerutu. "_Orenji, _kemarin ada kiriman paket tidak? Berasku di sh*ppe sudah panen beberapa hari yang lalu, seharusnya sudah sampai dari kemarin." Tanyanya.

Inaho yang sedang mengenakan celemek berwarna hitam dengan logo Batman di tengah, menggeleng. "Tidak, hari ini mungkin datangnya. Kurir selalu kesulitan mencari alamat rumah kita, makanya jarang ada kiriman paket yang sampai tepat waktu."

Slaine mendengus, meletakkan _handphone_nya yang _lowbatt, _"Lagian siapa sih yang pilih rumah tengah hutan belantara begini?"

"Kau." Jawab Inaho pendek, kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam gagang teflon dan spatula.

Slaine meraih ponsel milik Inaho yang ada di seberang meja, kemudian membuka _app_ _marketplace _favoritnya yang rupanya juga ia _install _di _handphone _suaminya. "Ih, kau jarang ya menyiram tanamanmu sendiri? Padahal seribu tetes lagi panen kan lumayan dapat jus gratis."

Inaho lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Hah, kenapa ksatria terbaik Vers malah jadi begini bentuknya? Macam ibu-ibu pemburu barang gratisan dan juga diskon. Apalagi kemarin pas harbolnas, Slaine tak berhenti mencerocos saat berebut _flashsale_. Inaho sampai pakai _headphone _untuk menyumpal telinganya dari ocehan Slaine.

"Ini, makan dulu. Jangan berkebun mulu." Ucap Inaho sembari meletakkan piring di atas meja.

_Scrambled egg _dan _bacon_ jadi menu sarapan mereka berdua. Tak lupa dilengkapi dengan _toast _yang sempat dipanggang oleh Slaine.

"_Bat, _sudah ya jangan main hp mulu. " ucapan Inaho tidak digubris, "Slaine sayang." Panggilnya lagi.

Satu kelemahan Slaine adalah ketika Inaho menunjukkan afeksi berlebih. _Tsundere_-_tsundere _begini siapa yang tidak meleleh sih kalau sudah dipanggil begitu?

Menaruh ponselnya, Slaine merunduk mencoba fokus menyantap sarapannya. Walau jelas Inaho bisa lihat kedua daun telinga Slaine yang merah, tersipu malu.

Slaine yang malu-malu mau adalah _fetish _terbesar seorang Kaizuka Inaho. Mulutnya boleh saja melontar kalimat penolakan tapi ekspresinya? _MAJI KAWAII!_

"Oh ya _Bat, _semalam ada telepon dari Harklight."

Salah satu alis Slaine terangkat, "Harklight? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang semalam, kan aku bisa langsung telepon balik."

"Tidak tahu, ia tidak bilang rinciannya hanya menelponmu lalu saat aku yang menjawab, bicaranya malah ketus dan diputus sepihak."

Ya, bukan rahasia umum kalau Harklight tidak menyukai Inaho. Harklight yang lebih dulu bersumpah setia—sumpah pelayan dengan majikan—pada Slaine, eh tapi malah Inaho yang menang banyak. Dasar Inaho, perebut gebetan orang.

"Ada apa ya? Perasaan aku tidak punya janji dengan Harklight dalam waktu dekat…" Slaine mengambil gelas milik Inaho dan menuangkan jus jeruk lalu menyajikannya ke hadapan suami. Sungguh istri yang berbakti. "Atau jangan-jangan papah mau bertemu? Seingatku beliau bilang ingin sering-sering dikunjungi anak semata wayang dan menantunya."

Ah, malas rasanya Inaho kalau Slaine sudah bahas papahnya. Pria tua yang overprotektif itu mengganggu ruang kesenangannya. Jangankan _grepe-grepe _Slaine, berdiri saja kudu berjarak lima meter. Kalau bukan karena perjanjian damai dan anaknya yang terpukau dengan abs Inaho, Saazbaum mungkin malas untuk menikahi Slaine dengan Inaho. Toh, Saazbaum menyayangi Slaine seperti ia menyayangi mendiang dokter Troyard, yang sayangnya cintanya tak terbalas.

"Tiga minggu lalu kita kan sudah ke Vers, Slaine. Bilang ke papahmu, kita kan juga sibuk di bumi. Harus bikin vlog ini-itu untuk bukti keutuhan rumah tangga kita, juga konsumsi publik." Ujar Inaho malas. Sejak kapan sih rumah tangga orang malah jadi trend konsumsi publik? Untung saja part nana-nini mereka setiap malam tidak disiarkan global.

Berita dapur rumah tangga mereka selalu jadi judul artikel. Artikel Slaine yang tidak bisa buka buah salak malah jadi _trending topic_. Maklum, di Vers ga ada pohon salak. Tak jarang ada artikel yang _clickbait_ perihal rumah tangga mereka macam, ukuran burung Inaho berapa, saat diklik yang muncul malah foto _lovebird _piaraan Inaho.

"Ah, iya juga. Magbaredge-san memintaku untuk datang ke konferensi pers akhir pekan ini."

"Hari Minggu?"

Slaine mengangguk.

"Bukannya kau sudah janji ingin santai di rumah. _Netfl*xx and chill_?" ujar Inaho sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau tidak datang, aku tidak dapat gaji, Inaho. Nanti siapa yang bayar tagihan _Netfl*xx _nya?"

Inaho mulai bete, lagi-lagi Slaine ingkar janji. "Aku kan bisa, Slaine. Pesangon ku sebagai mantan letnan UFE bisa menghidupi anak-anak kita sampai tujuh turunan."

"Kalau kau lupa, di atas langit sana keluargaku punya istana terbang." Balas Slaine sarkas.

"Slaine, ayo lah. Hari minggu adalah hari dimana kamera-kamera sialan ini mati. Kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan bebas tanpa dipantau pengamat kedamaian itu." Bujuk Inaho, dagunya mengerut, sedikit memelas.

Slaine pikir, memang lebih baik _stay _di rumah saat akhir pekan. Siapa tahu ia dan Inaho bisa _roleplay fake taxi _minggu ini "Baiklah,aku akan bicarakan lagi dengan Magbaredge-san nanti."

Inaho tersenyum. Ia berdiri kemudian mengecup kening Slaine lembut. "Begitu dong, servis suami dulu yang utama, baru yang lain."

Tersipu malu, Slaine menangkis tangan Inaho yang hendak mengelus rambutnya. "Ih apaan sih, servas-servis, memangnya aku teknisi mesin apa?" kedua pipinya merah bak udang rebus.

Inaho tersenyum. Tangannya mengapit dagu Slaine, membawa wajah kekasihnya menghadap ke arahnya. "Slaine…." Bisik Inaho menggoda.

Slaine menutup mata, tahu kalau Inaho berniat untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Ketika wajah keduanya mulai mendekat, Slaine mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Inaho. Jarak mulai mereka kikis, keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya napas sang lawan menerpa wajah.

Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, Inaho menutup mata, membawa Slaine kian mendekat.

Namun,

"PAKEETTTTTTT SLAINE TROYARD-SAN, BERASNYA PANEEENN!" Teriak seorang kurir dari depan rumah mereka. Slaine dan Inaho menarik diri.

"Akhirnya beras gratisanku datang!" ujar Slaine semangat, ia berdiri kemudian keluar rumah, mengambil paket yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Ah, sialan.

Lagi panas-panasnya jugaan.

**mungkin lanjut mungkin juga tidak(?) /Dilindes tharsis/**

* * *

**hay.**

**ada yang masih inget dengan saya? hehehe**

**mon map saya abis sidang ngidam inasure, pen ngasup tp ya kan minor ya ini fandom. saeutik gt.**

**BTW ga tau ini ff bakalan lanjut apa ngga, tapi saya emg mo bikin cerita lbh dalam ttg rumah tangga mereka, mungkin kalau tanggapannya baik bisa lanjut bisa juga tidak (ga janji lho hahaha)**

**BTW lagi, makasih sudah baca! maap receh gaje (spesialis angsa soalnya saya)**

**salam hangat,**

**Hanyo4.**


End file.
